


Fragility

by Also_Snow_Glows_Blue



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Abuse, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Also_Snow_Glows_Blue/pseuds/Also_Snow_Glows_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Elladan takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreatpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/gifts), [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/gifts).



Of course Elladan takes care of him. 

How could he not, when Elrohir looks up at him through fluttering lashes and says "Dany, please," in a tone that's half moaning and half pleading — how can he not drop to his knees before their bed, spread Elrohir's thighs and take his brother in his mouth? How can he not swallow every drop like it's the sweetest honey, how could he not hold Elrohir afterwards?

He couldn't, even if he wanted. 

oOoOoOo

Elrohir stays with him. Of course he does. 

What else could he do? He cannot leave his brother — not ever, and certainly not now, now that Celebrían is gone and their world is falling apart at the seams. 

In the middle of the night Elladan turns to him and says, "We should avenge her."

(They killed the band that hurt her. Elrohir still sees the lolling heads when he closes his eyes.)

But all he says is "Yes, we should," and when Elladan rides out of course he follows. 

He has no other choice. He loves his brother more than anything in the world. 

oOoOoOo

Of course Elladan takes care of him. 

How could he not, when Elrohir curls close to him at night, so needy, when his precious brother sobs his name in his sleep — how could he not hold him there tight, how could he not press their matching bodies flush together, how could he not whisper reassurances of "It's alright, I'm here" across their pillow? How could he not cherish his twin like a gem brighter than the Silmarils?

He couldn't, even if he wanted. 

oOoOoOo

Elrohir stays with him. Of course he does. 

What else could he do? Even if Elladan stays out late with Glorfindel, with Haldir, with Legolas, Elrohir at least is faithful. 

(He should not say that. He does not doubt his brother's love for him. He just — he just has to be worthy of him, is all.)

(But he does not miss that Elladan only chooses blondes. Nobody that might possibly remind him of Elrohir.)

For they are not as close as they were, before, and Elrohir begins to regret he ever asked. 

He loves his brother more than anything in the world — far more, it seems sometimes, than Elladan loves him.


End file.
